Littlefoot
Littlefoot is the main Protagonist of the series. He is a child Longneck whose mother died after a long, rigorous fight with a Sharptooth. He lives with his Grandmother and Grandfather in the Great Valley. The leader and "heart" of the group, Littlefoot is a curious, bright and sensitive longneck. He has a positive attitude, and encourages the rest of the group to work together. Littlefoot, despite his small size now, is going to grow into one of the largest dinosaurs there ever were, an Apatosaurus. Despite the fact its diet consisted of just plants, this Dinosaur grew to weigh over 30 tons. Life Not long before Littlefoot hatched, his father, Bron, left him and his mother to find a suitable place for their children to be raised, but by the time he returned, the Great Earthshake had torn apart the landscape. Littlefoot's egg was the last of his mother's batch of eggs, all of the others of which had been destroyed by Egg Stealers. His egg almost suffered the same fate, but he was rescued in time by his mother's quick neck moves. As he grew up, Littlefoot grew very close to his mother, staying by her at all times. He soon met Cera, whose father shooed him off, saying that Threehorns don't play with Longnecks. The following night, he and Cera tried to catch a Hopper, but attracted the attention of a Sharptooth. It chased them, but their screams awoke Littlefoot's mother, who rushed to the rescue. Sharptooth jumped on her back and bit into her, and just after she had taken the upper hand, the Great Earthshake appeared from nowhere. That night, Littlefoot found her, and listened to her advice in her last dying moments. He was devastated, but a wise, old dinosaur, Rooter, set him straight, reminding him that she would always be with him. Wandering through the vast wilderness, he came across the lucky tree star his mother had given him, and he had new hope. He came across Cera once more, who dismissed him, going down into the huge crevasse to find a way up the other side. He soon met up with Ducky and Petrie, who had also been separated from their families, and trekked towards the hopeful direction of the Great Valley. They ran across a screaming Cera, who had stumbled upon Sharptooth, who apparently survived his fall, and accidentally catapulted Ducky into the nest of a hatching Spike. After all becoming good friends, and a treacherous journey through the Mysterious Beyond, the Gang of Five, as they are now known to fans, found the Great Valley, and were reunited with their families, but not before getting rid of Sharptooth, using his weakness in which he can't swim in deep water. They have so far had many other adventures together, and it seems they still have many to come. Voices *Gabriel Damon (I) *Scott McAfee (II-IV) *Brandon LaCroix (V) *Thomas Dekker (VI-IX) *Alec Medlock (X) *Aaron Spann (XI, The Longneck and the Cobbler) *Nick Price (XII) *Cody Arens (TV series, XIII) *Minami Takayama (Japanese versions, I-XII) *Etsuko Kozakura (Japanese versions, TV series) Category:Main Characters Category:Longnecks Category:Land Before Time characters